Resistive random access memory (ReRAM), or the memristor, is one of the prominent devices of emerging non-volatile memory technologies. Conventional logic design often prioritizes the repeatability and accuracy of an operation. This practice pushes the use of the available resources up to its limits and can lead to overdesigning and costly error correcting schemes to ensure precision. However, when dealing with applications where the notion of accuracy is not formally set, extra design margins can be added. A tradeoff arises between the level of accuracy and other performance metrics such as energy efficiency and delay. Thus far, the memristor has been integrated into applications that target the current systems' repeatability and accuracy constraints.